Geoff's New Brody
by JC 619
Summary: A Headcanon Prequel to Ridonculous Race. Geoff tries to spend the day with Bridgette only to learn that she's going to work. To pass the time she suggests that he hangs with her old Surf buddy Brody. Will these two dudes be able to get along?


JC 619 Appears with a Birthday Hat, and a Noisemaker. Okay today (July 20) is my Birthday. _Blows Noisemaker_. Anyway, with the upcoming Total Drama Season or Spinoff or Season Spinoff (The Ridonculous Race) approaching, I decided to make a Oneshot Prequel focusing on how Brody and Geoff first met up. Anyway, Enjoy! Total Drama is owned by Fresh TV Inc. in Canada.

* * *

"Man, I can't wait to hang with Bridge today." said Geoff was driving down towards Bridgette's House in his old Red car.

After spending afew Seasons on, and off Total Drama, It was nice that he had a chance to hang with his girlfriend rather than compete in crazy challenges set up by Chris.

"Here I am, Bridgette's House." said Geoff as he pulled into the Driveway.

"Hmm, That's weird, Who's car is that?" asked Geoff as he noticed a Black Car parked next to Bridgette's light Blue Car.

Just then, Bridgette got out of her house along with some tanned brunette guy wearing board shorts, and sandals like him along with a pink muscle shirt.

"Oh hey there Geoff." said Bridgette as Geoff got out of the car.

"Hey there Bridge." replied Geoff as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey there dude?" said the man behind Bridgette.

"Um... Hello there..." said Geoff to the guy he didn't know.

"Oh, Geoff this is my friend Brody. Brody, This is my boyfriend Geoff." explained Bridgette.

"Hey there Dude." said Brody as he shook Geoff's hand.

"When you say he's a Friend, Do you mean he's just a friend or and you say he's just a friend, and you say he's just a friend?" asked Geoff.

"Geoff, Brody is one of my surfing friends you just haven't met him recently." said Bridgette.

"Yeah, I was in Brazil helping my cousins with Carnival." explained Brody.

"Oh-kay. So, Bridge how about you and I go out to that Resturant you wanted to try out for our date?" asked Geoff.

"Oh, I'm sorry Geoff, but I got a call from the Surf Shack that they need me to fill in, Apparently Morris got laid up with a freak leg injury." explained Bridgette.

"How freak are we talking about?" asked Geoff.

"It involved a Funnel Cake, A Seagull, and a poster of Rhonda Rousey." piped in Brody.

"My Car is having trouble again so Brody offered me to use his car for the day." said Bridgette.

"Okay then." said Geoff.

"In the meantime, Why don't you, and Brody hang out for the day? Have some guy time." suggested Bridgette.

"Well, I guess I can hang with him for abit." replied Geoff.

"Great, Thanks Geoff, I'll see you later tonight." said Bridgette as she kissed his cheek, and got into Brody's Car.

"Careful Bridge, Don't mess with my Stations." said Brody as Bridgette drove off.

"So... Wanna get something to eat?" asked Geoff.

"Sure, Can I pick the place?" asked Brody.

"Allright." said Geoff as the two got into Geoff's Car, and drove off.

"So..., How do you my Girlfriend again?" asked Geoff.

"Well we're Surfing buddies since we were like 7 man." said Brody.

"Oh." said Geoff.

"Look dude, Bridge is like a sister to me so don't think I'm secretly making out with her behind your back dude." said Brody.

"Ok, I apologize there, So where do you wanna eat?" asked Geoff.

"You ever been to Jared's Pizza Shop?" asked Brody.

"Dude, I love that place!" responded Geoff.

"Same here." said Brody.

(Ten Minutes later...)

Geoff, and Brody arrived at Jared's Pizza Shop, and sat at a table to order a Large Pepperoni with Chedder Crust, and some Cola.

"This so definetely my favorite Pizza, Though usually I get it with half Vegetarian you know because of Bridge." explained Geoff.

"Same here." replied Brody.

"I admit while I do like meat, I don't eat Veal." said Geoff as he was eating a slice.

"Same here man, I like my Beef with age." replied Brody as he did the same.

"Cool dude." said Geoff.

"So you were in Brazil right?" asked Geoff.

"Yeah, Awesome place, total soccer fanatics with a-Lot of Hotties." said Brody.

"I bet, but I'm totally happy with my betty Bridge." said Geoff.

"Yeah, She's a keeper." replied Brody.

(Ten Minutes later...)

"Wanna go see a Movie or something?" asked Geoff as he finished the last slice of pizza.

"Sure, What's playing?" asked Brody.

" _Tears of my Brother_ , _Dude! I'm a Chick_!, and _Quick and Crazy 7_." said Geoff as he checked his phone.

"Quick and Crazy 7?, I've been dying to see that Movie!" said Brody excitedly.

"Same here, Let's go." said Geoff as he paid the tab, and the two headed off to the Theater.

(Twenty Minutes later...)

"Man, This movie isn't half bad." said Geoff.

"Yeah, I like that Vance Doomer." said Brody.

"Me too dude, Especially since he came back after the 4th one." said Geoff.

"Yeah, but I like the 5th one myself when they added that fighter dude: Dwight "Boulder" Jimmison." said Brody.

"Five's mys favorite too man." said Geoff.

Later on after the Movie, the two headed back to Bridgette's House.

"Okay dude, Seems like we have alot in common so let's do a lightning round of things we like ok?" asked Geoff.

"Sure, sounds fun." replied Brody.

"Favorite Snack food." said Geoff.

"Cheddar Cheese Fries." both said.

"Favorite Summer Sport." said Brody.

"Surfing." both said.

"Favorite Sleep style." said Geoff.

"Alternating between back, and belly." both said.

"Okay, Here's one I'm sure we won't have in common: Character from a TV Show you would go out with." said Brody.

"Marcia Brady." both said, stunning eachother.

"Wow, Just wow." replied Geoff.

"You sure you're not a clone of me or something?" asked Brody.

"No, but hey we can good friends here." said Geoff.

"Yeah, I mean I don't have alot of guy pals so that's wicked." said Brody.

"Come here bro." said Geoff as he hugged Brody, and gave him a noogie.

"Hey guys." said Bridgette as she came into the house.

"Hey Bridge." said Brody, and Geoff.

"Well it looks like you two have gotten along nicely." said Bridgette with a smile on her face.

"Yeah. Dude, and I are best friends." said Geoff.

"Aww, That's good to hear." said Bridgette.

"I know how we can celebrate." said Brody.

"How?" asked Bridgette.

"Sundaes at Cassandra's Ice Creamery!" responded Geoff.

"Bingo!" said Brody as the two headed out the house.

"Hold up guys, Don't forget me!" said Bridgette as she followed.

* * *

Well that's that for now. Hope you all enjoyed this little Headcannon Fic of mine. In the Meantime: **REVIEW!**


End file.
